


Punishment

by orphan_account



Series: sub!sam verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hair is bunched up in Castiel's fist, his face forced up to look at his Dom from his position between Castiel's knees. "What rule did you break today, Sam?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Sam's hair is bunched up in Castiel's fist, his face forced up to look at his Dom from his position between Castiel's knees. "What rule did you break today, Sam?"

Sam wants to shrink into himself for disappointing Castiel. "I broke the rule about how I talk about myself."

"And how are you supposed to talk about yourself?"

"Positively or not at all, Castiel."

"What you said today wasn't acceptable. Do you remember what the punishment for speaking poorly of yourself is, honey?"

Sam's face crumbles, and he nods as much as Castiel's grip allows. This is his least favorite punishment. 

Castiel releases Sam's hair and gently runs both hands down his sub's face to finish in a cradle under Sam's jaw. "Then I want you to start talking."

They sit in silence while Sam thinks. Sam wants to close his eyes and turn away, but he knows Castiel won't have that. "I'm good at researching."

"Yes, you are, honey. You're very good at it, and one day that won't be your go-to answer for this. What else?"

"I'm good at hunting."

"Mhm. One of the best there is."

"I'm good at lying. I'm good at-"

Castiel uses his hands to push up at Sam's jaw to hush him. "Stop it, Sam. If you don't like it about yourself, you can't say it." 

Sam defiantly glares at his Dom. Castiel simply looks back while rubbing his thumbs across Sam's skin. "Honey, I have all the time in the world to wait until you reach ten. You know from last time, we aren't going anywhere until you make it."

Sam deflates and lets out a whine. He's already used the two good things he's allowed from his previous punishments. The silence stretches for Sam doesn't know how long. He starts crying; he can't think of anything he hasn't already said, and Castiel is going to be even more disappointed. 

Castiel lets out a "oh, honey" before pulling Sam up from the floor cushion and onto his lap. "Shhhh, honey, it's okay. It's okay. You're okay, honey. I know this is hard. Do you need to safe word?"

Sam grips onto Castiel tight. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Honey, it's okay. When you calm down, do you want me to help you?" Castiel coos at Sam and rocks him until his sobs taper off into sniffles. He rubs Sam's back and kisses his temple. "Good boy, Sam. You're okay. Let it out."

Sam turns his face into Castiel's neck for a few minutes as he tries to calm his breathing. "Can you help me?"

"Of course, honey. I want you to repeat what I say, and I want you to repeat me twice." Castiel waits until he feels Sam nod against him. "I'm good at taking care of my friends."

"I'm good at taking care of my friends. I'm good at taking care of my friends."

"I'm good at smiling."

Sam huffs, but he repeats the sentence twice. Castiel decides it's better to let the huff slide tonight. 

"I'm good at laughing when I'm enjoying myself."

"I'm good at laughing when I'm enjoying myself. I'm good at laughing when I'm enjoying myself."

"I'm good at telling jokes."

Sam wetly laughs at that and repeats it. 

"I'm good at loving others."

Sam's repetition of this is quiet. 

"I'm good at brightening Castiel and Dean's day."

This one is even harder to hear. 

Castiel kisses Sam's forehead. "Honey, I need to hear you when you repeat it. Say it again, louder."

"I'm good at brightening Castiel and Dean's day. I'm good at brightening Castiel and Dean's day." His voice is uneven. 

"I'm good at making Castiel the happiest he's been."

Sam sobs through his repetitions. 

"I'm very good at being Dean's brother."

Sam's repetition is near inaudible through his tears. 

Castiel kisses Sam's temple a few times, and he brings a hand up to wipe away Sam's tears. "Good job, honey. You did it. I'm so proud of you. What do you need now, honey?"

"A glass of water." The scene to end and aftercare. 

Castiel noses Sam's hair and lifts him up with an "oof." He deposits Sam on the bed. "I'll be right back with your water and some fruit."


End file.
